A NextGen Prologue to a FutureGen Story
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: The story of the NextGen told in a collection of freeverses with various NextGen pairings to ultimately form a prologue to the real futuregen story, to be posted later. WIP
1. TeddyLily

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

TeddyLily

*_July 12, 2019_*

¡Victoire! is **SHOT**- m u g g l e -gun-, m u g g l e _restaurant_.

_Teddy_ would have _proposed_ the next **d a y**.

Even had the *ring* in his -pocket- for good _luck_

But ¡Victoire! dies in his _a r m s_

_Whispering_ "**Remember** ¡me!, but move _on_, Teddy. I 3_**love**_ε **y o u** _Ted_Remus_Lupin_."

_Teddy_ **_kisses_** her f o r e h e a d then _**cries**_ and _**cries**_.

The -shooter- was never apprehended and **NO** o n e *noticed* that one of the loud CRACKS wasn't a -gun-.

=Roxanne= devotes her _life_ to a v e n g i n g her *favorite* **cousin**.

_Teddy_ s-i-n-k-s into depression for 2two2 **YEARS**.

~Lily Potter~ is 15fifteen15 and _s i c k_ of it.

"_TEDDY_! ¡Vic! said to M O V E **on**! Get a _hold_ of _yourself_!"

So _Teddy_ takes her *advice* and {dates} /Dominique's\ _*sister-in-law*_, `Zinnia Nott'.

_They_ last about a _m o n t h_ before falling **a p a r t.**

~Lily~ uses the **situation** to her _advantage_

(*_after_* all ~she~ **IS** in _Slytherin_)

And gets _Teddy_ to _realize_ that *perhaps* his younger **f r i e n d** could become _**more**_.

_They_ {date}, going out on **Hogsmeade** *~weekends~* to _Madam Puddifoots_ or the Shrieking Shack or **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**.

_They *kiss*,_ _they_ **hug**, _they_ laugh out loud.

Soon ~Lily~ is g r a d u a t i n g and of course _Teddy _ comes and **CHEERS** loudest for ~her~.

After _everyone_ is :released: they _*kiss*_ with _**everything**_ they're *worth*

(_whistles_ and _cheers_ come from a l l around _them_)

~She~ _moves_ in with _him_ in his flat

~She~ is **working** as an attendant in *Slug and Jigger's apothecary*

(~she~ wants to be the **potion's professor** s o m e d a y)

_Teddy_ is **working** as an -**Auror**-, following his +mother's+ f o o t s t e p s.

_They_ are like that for a y e a r or so when _he_ takes ~her~ on a _seemingly_ normal {date}

But it_** isn't**_.

_They_ go to a *fancy* _**French**_ _restaurant_

(~Lily's~ 1first1 clue that *something* was ^up^, they **never** had it this _good_)

They 0eat0, share some *_kisses*_, drink some _expensive_ **wines**

(But not e n o u g h to get _drunk_)

_Teddy_ t a k e s ~Lily~ to a nearby _**park**_

After _w a n d e r i n g_ around, they **end up** on a (bridge) o v e r l o o k i n g a _small_ *_**stream***_

_They_ **"talk"** some m o r e, mostly about the _**couples**_ in the _Weasley_ **family** getting _**m a r r i e d**_ that year

**3Lucy****ε** and _:Lorcan:_

And **also** -Albus- and *~Esther~*

~Lily~ is e x c i t e d for _them_, ~she~ is **1one1** of the many _**bridesmaids**_ in both

But ~she~ can't _h e l p_ but **feel** a twinge of _disappointment_ that ~she~ **isn't** the _**ε**__**bride3**_, she **isn't** even _**e n g a g e d**_.

Then, _suddenly_,

"Huh? _Teddy_ where'd _you_ go? Oh, there you are."

He was ↓_down↓_ on a **knee**, which e m i t t e d a small *squeak* from ~Lily~ when she _r e a l i z e d_ what was _happening_

Her _**dream**_ from **just** a little while ago has come _**t r u e **_.

"~Lily~, _I_ 3_**love**_ε ~you~ and _I_ _**f o r e v e r**_ will.

"Even if I s t i l l have a _portion_ of my _**ε**__**heart3**_ devoted to ¡Victoire!, _I_ will s t i l l 3_**love**_ε ~**you**~ more than ~you~ can _**i m a g i n e**_.

"~Lily~Luna~Potter~-"

He **o p e n s** the [box] he is _holding_, showing a _b e a u t i f u l_ **ring**.

"-_will_ ~you~ **marry** _me_?"

She _squeals_ and **hugs** him and _shouts_ "_**YES**_!" so the **whole** w o r l d can ^hear^.

He _slips_ the _s i l v e r b a n d_ with a **sapphire** in the center onto her _finger_ and she **hugs** him _**|tighter|**_.

Her _p a r e n t s_ aren't **too** surprised to find **they** are _**e n g a g e d**_, but still:

_**Everyone**_ had _e x p e c t e d_ _Teddy_ and ¡Victoire!.

**No** one, not even ≡_Luna_≡, had s u s p e c t e d that it would _become_ _Teddy_ and ~Lily~, s e p a r a t e d by a _decade_.

_**Together**_ the _couple_ v i s i t s his _parents'_ ├grave┤, to **tell** them of his _**marriage**_.

_They're_ sure _they_ would have been _**proud**_.

Then _they_ v i s i t ¡Victoire's!.

Here _Teddy_ **cannot** stop the _ºtearsº_ from f l o w i n g down his eyes.

~Lily~ just sits with _him_ and _holds_ _him_, even when _he_ can get coherent s e n t e n c e s out.

"_I_ _hope_ ¡you! approve, ¡Victoire!. _I_ _hope_ ¡you're! _**happy**_ in ^Heaven^, because **that's** where ¡you! **deserve** to be."

A few m o n t h s _fly_ by.

**3Lucy****ε** and _:Lorcan's:_ _**wedding**_ is **1first1** that y e a r, in _June_ .

_Everyone_ is so _**h a p p y**_, and it goes without a hitch.

Then -Albus- and *~Esther's~* _**wedding**_ in §_November_§.

~Lily~ is so _**h a p p y**_ for her -brother- and even more _**h a p p y**_ for ~herself~ when ~she~ r e a l i z e s there's less than a y e a r left

The next y e a r they go to \Louis/ and /\Anna's/\ _**wedding**_ in ↕February↕.

\Louis/ had proposed that y e a r also, *_2024*_, but e a r l i e r on and they also had an e a r l i e r _**wedding**_.

Then **suddenly** _everyone_ is preparing for **HER** _**wedding**_, dresses , reception, **church**

The _day_ s n u c k up on ~her~

_*October 16, 2025*_

~She~ walks down the _a i s l e_

"_I_, _Ted_Remus_Lupin_, take ~you~ ~Lily~Luna~Potter~, to be my wedded _**wife**_. To _have_ and to _hold_, from this d a y forward►, for **better**, for **worse**, for richer, for poorer, in _sickness_ or in _health_, to 3_**love**_ε and to _**cherish**_ 'till death do us p a r t. And **hereto** _I_ pledge ~you~ my _**faithfulness**_"

"~I~, ~Lily~Luna~Potter~, take _you_ _Ted_Remus_Lupin_, to be my wedded _**husband**_. To _have_ and to _hold_, from this d a y forward►, for **better**, for **worse**, for richer, for poorer, in _sickness_ and in health, to 3_**love**_ε and to _**cherish**_, 'till death do us p a r t. And **hereto** ~I~ pledge _you_ my _**faithfulness**_"

"_You_ may now _kiss_ the ~_**bride~**_"

And it's a **wonderful** _kiss_ and the reception afterward is, if _possible_, even _better_.

_They_ go on their h o n e y m o o n, _enjoying_ it **greatly**.

Then _around_ 3three3 and a ½half½ m o n t h s **later**

~She~ doesn't **bother** with _buttering_ up to it

"_Teddy_ I'm _**pregnant**_!"

The 9nine9 m o n t h s _fly_ by **wonderfully** until ~Lily~ is in the **hospital** _screaming_ at _Teddy_ to **DO** **SOMETHING**!

T h e n out slides a _**b e a u t i f u l**_ baby _girl_

_Teddy_ and ~Lily~ share a _glance_ and know 2two2 things from it

1One1: _this_ was going to be their _only_ child

2Two2: ΩherΩ name was ΩVictoireΩLilyΩLupin.

_*November 18, 2026*_

**AN:** So, I'm making a story about the "Future Generation", in other words the Next Generation's children. I will reveal who my OCs are throughout the story (I'm sure you've noticed a few already, such as Esther and Anna) and same goes for pairings. I am planning on making these all freeverses because I seem to be becoming addicted to them, but I might surprise you all at some point with a normal chapter. ^^ Expect weekly updates, probably Wednesdays (eastern time) just for the heck of it, you have permission to yell at me if they aren't out past then. And also, the title sucks, any better ideas?

Alright now here's the more important part. I didn't put this in the summary cuz I didn't want people who just wanted OCs. But I'm giving readers/REVIEWERS the opportunity to create an OC for the story. If you already made one via PM with me or received a PM about it, skip this next part and review, please. ;)

If you want to make an OC, then please fill out the following form:

Name

Top three choices for family (including but not limited to Zabini, Weasley, Macmillan, Longbottom, Boot, etc)

House

Birthday

Appearance (including hair, eyes, skin color, and height)

Personality and Flaws

That's all! **Please review! :D**


	2. RoseScorpius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

RoseScorpius

_*September 1, 2015*  
_The 1first1 of their _**passionate**_ a r g u m e n t s.  
"My -_father-_ is **NOT** a madman!"  
"Yeah, well, _neither_ is mine!"  
"My -_father-_ says-"  
"W h o cares what your -_father-_ *thinks*? _[Y o u ' r e]_ the 1one1 I'm **yelling** at, not _him_, thank [you] very much!"  
_Everyone_ nearby knows what their ***future*** will hold.  
Their a r g u m e n t s _**continue**_ throughout their *_first year*_  
"**Gryffindors** do N O T go ^charging^ into _danger_ without ~thinking~!"  
"And _Slytherins_ are N O T absurd!"  
"_That's_ absurd!"  
"_**FINE**_!"  
"**FINE**!"  
And they both ***storm*** a w a y .  
_*Second year*_  
"_Purebloods_ a r e n ' t the best at *~**magic**~*!"  
"A r e **too**!"  
"Then H O W did a half-blood beat [you] in _duelling_?"  
"!You! **c h e a t e d**!"  
"_Face_ it [Malfoy], blood **purity** isn't as i m p o r t a n t as it used to be.  
[He] shoots _one_ last **glare**, then l e a v e s  
_Probably_ to w r i t e a *letter* to his **MARVELOUS** -father-.  
_*Third year*_  
"=Lysander= and +Lorcan+ are **NOT** _idiots_!"  
"Then _why_ do they b e l i e v e in **crying-hilled snorbacks** and norgales and s t u f f?"  
"There is _actually_ _evidence_ that NARGLES exist now [Malfoy]."  
"But not **curly-billed horncans**."  
"**Crumple-horned snorcacks**, [Mal-"  
His _lips_ are *suddenly* -pressed- up a g a i n s t _hers_.  
!She! is **too** _s h o c k e d_ to do *anything* at first  
Then r e g a i n i n g her _senses_ she **shoves** him _**away**_ and r u n s.  
_*Fourth year*  
_"For the **l a s t** time, the *_kiss*_ was my -dad's- instincts acting on me, !Rose!"  
"_Ha_! [You] called me !Rose! **Not** an _accident_!"  
A **glare**  
"D o e s n ' t mean [you] can _use_ it as **blackmail** *material*, !Ro- !WEASLEY!."  
!She! sends [him] a _smirk_ that **rivals** his o w n.  
"But !I! **am**."  
"[I] m e a n t that it's _not_ **cool**."  
_*Suddenly*_ the pull of his _lips_ is **too** much for !Rose! and !she! is k i s s i n g [him].  
[Scorpius] only is s t i l l for a _second_ before [he's] _k i s s i n g _!her! back.  
20 _seconds_ p a s s before !she! **remembers** that this is [SCORPIUS MALFOY] she's _kissing_.  
Not =Lysander=, or +Lorcan+, or even _Joel_.  
Now !she! p u l l s _away_ and *hides*.  
A _month_ p a s s e s of !Rose! *hiding*  
[Scorpius] **keeps** _trying_ to talk to !her!.  
F i n a l l y !she! has _**enough**_.  
"W H A T, [Malfoy]?"  
!She! is still **glaring** but [he] can see the _tiredness_ in her eyes.  
"!Rose!, just _kiss_ [me].  
"[I] _promise_ if _*we*_don't feel **anything** [I'll] leave !you! _alone_.  
"But just _kiss_ me **once**."  
!She! s i g h s, but *leans* in and _kisses_ [him].  
_They_ both _**know**_ that T H I S is what _they've_ _needed_.  
When !Rose! pulls her _head_ of **long-red hair** a w a y she _**confirms**_  
"So can !I! _a s s u m e_ [you're] my **boyfriend** now [Scorpius]?"  
[He] doesn't _bother_ to reply  
But pulls !her! -closer- and _kisses_ !her! a g a i n.  
_They_ *continue* _**dating**_ with _half-hearted a r g u m e n t s_ until the _March_ of their _sixth year_.  
"**What** do [you] mean !I've! been _cheating_ on [you]?"  
"[I] heard that !you! and _Joel_ were _kissing_ in the l i b r a r y **together** last _Wednesday_.  
"Is that cheating, or was it _'some accident'_?"  
"_Joel_ and !I! were only **s t u d y i n g** together, not having an _**affair**_!  
"If _anything_, [you've] been cheating on !me!  
"**Look** at how much _time_ !you've! been with Zoe!"  
"Zoe is **only** a _friend_!"  
"And so is _Joel_!  
"If [you] can't **h a n d l e** that, then _this_ is **OVER**."  
For a _week_ they both -glumly- w a l k e d around the **s c h o o l**.  
Then _because_ !Rose! was lonely !she! and +Lorcan+ started _**dating**_.  
4Four4 _days_ later [Scorpius] was _**going out**_ with ~Lily~.  
!Rose! and +Lorcan+ k n e w _both couples_ were not going to l a s t

But they could still _**try**_ for a _time_

To !Rose! their _kisses_ aren't _**passionate**_ enough

To +Lorcan+ they are too **hard** and not with g e n t l e n e s s

_They_ break up after **only** 2two2 _weeks_ of _**dating**_

[Scorpius] and ~Lily~ are n e a r l y the same way

They last a _week_ later before [Scorpius] makes a m o v e and makes a **public** _apology_ to !Rose! in the _Great Hall_

"[Scor], what about ~Lily~?"

"Oh, yes, _one_ last thing."

[He] jogs o v e r to where ~Lily~ is sitting, _amused_, watching the _**pair of them**_

"It was a nice _experience_, but [I] think [I] belong with !Rose!. Sorry ~Lily~."

"_**Sorry?**_ ~I've~ been _waiting_ for this since _day_ 2two2!

"~I~ just _wasn't_ sure how **long** it would t a k e !"

~She~ skips off _h a p p i l y_ with [Scorpius] staring after ~her~, jaw o p e n.

[He] then _runs_ back to !Rose! and they have _**another**_ of their w o n d e r f u l _kisses_

_*January 6, 2022*_

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"**_

All of the **Weasley** _family_, all from their house t a b l e s in the _Great Hall_, S H O U T S.

_They_ e a c h come up to !her! at some point and give !Rose! her **present**.

After _dinner_ t h o u g h, !Rose! is -frowning-.

!She! hasn't seen [Scorpius] all _day_ and it w o r r i e s !her!.

Of **course**, as _soon_ as !she! thinks that, [he] pops up in front of !her!.

"_Come_ with [me] to the _**Astronomy Tower**_, !Rose!"

"Of **course**!"

They run up _**together**_, h a p p i l y reaching the ^top^, where [Scorpius] immediately |drops| to a knee.

"!Rose!, [I] couldn't t h i n k of a _good_ **birthday** present for !you! until [I] realized [I] had an _extra_ _**ring**_ that u s e d to be my mother's.

"**!Dearest!**, [I] love !you!, and _always_ will.

"Even w h e n we have our _arguments_, in which !you! look **adorable** by the way, we will _always_ make up.

"[I] want to _**spend**_ the rest of my L I F E with !you!, and t h r o u g h o u t _**eternity**_.

"!Rose!Emma!Weasley!, will !you! marry [me]?"

!Rose! can hardly b r e a t h e , !she's! so **EXCITED**.

!She! had **never** e x p e c t e d to be _proposed_ to before _school_ had even **ended**.

Always i m a g i n i n g a couple of _years_ later.

But of **course**, !she! can't help but _s q u e a l_

"**YES**! **OF COURSE**!" and _attacks_ [him] with the _famous_ **Weasley** -hug-.

The next _day_, however, !she! is much l e s s _happy_.

How would her _**parents**_ r e a c t to !her! *marrying* a [Malfoy]?

Come to t h i n k of **it**, how would _**they**_ r e a c t to !her! being in _school_ and _**engaged**_?

Only 1one1 way to FIND out; !she! |dipped| her _quill_ in the inkwell and started to _write_.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_My birthday was very good, thanks for asking!_

_And also, thanks for the book, Mom, I'm sure it will be very informative!_

_And thanks for the candy, Dad! Always nice to have!_

_I actually have some very exciting news and it will be very shocking too._

_You know how I said I was dating a mystery person?_

_I'm sure Mom already figured out who it is and what I'm about to say, but Dad, please don't get too mad._

_I just got engaged last night...to [Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy]._

_No, this is not a joke, Dad, this is for real. We have been dating for just over three years now._

_I truly do love him. If you don't think it's possible, think about Uncle Harry's parents._

_Love, Rose_

!Rose! _nervously_ w a l k e d to the **owlery** and sent off the letter with a school _owl_.

The next _day_ she received a letter from her _**parents**_ and n e r v o u s l y opened it.

**Dear Rose,**

**I am trying to write**-YOU GET AWAY FROM**-****this with as little interference from**-THAT LITTLE MALFOY SCUM RIGHT-**Ron as possible.**

**Clearly it's not**-NOW! HE IS A MALFOY AND IN-**working too well.**

**I wanted to say**-SLYTHERIN AND WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!- **congratulations on getting engaged,** **although I**-HE'S DRACO'S SON AND HAS HIS GENES-**am a little worried on the choice.**

-AND IS A SON OF A**-**** I will choose to trust you though**-DEATH EATER!-**oh thank goodness you didn't say what I thought you would**-I won't go around cussing in a letter Hermione!-

**Nonetheless, I expect you to bring him home this summer and tell me a date****.**-NO NO NO I DON'T WANT YOU MARRYING HIM!-

**If you want to have a summer wedding, tell me quickly**-ABSOLUTELY NOT!-**so we can start getting ready.**

**Love, Mom** -and Dad-

P.S. Don't expect me to get along with him, Rosie.

!Rose! wasn't sure whether to _laugh_ or s i g h at her _**parents'**_ antics.

So i n s t e a d !she! went _over_ to [Scorpius] and they were _**happy**_ _together_.

_*August 25, 2022*_

The _**wedding**_ s n u c k ^up^ on them _*quickly*_, for it was a **summer** _**wedding**_ l a t e r that _year_.

!Rose! w a l k e d down the **aisle** so *_**happily**_* !she! _thought_ !she! couldn't be MORE.

[Scorpius] w a t c h e d !her! with SO much *pride* [he] _thought_ [he] would *b u r s t*.

"[I], [Scorpius[Hyperion]Malfoy], take !you!, !Rose!Emma!Weasley!, to be my _*partner*_, _**loving**_ what [I] know of !you!, and _trusting_ what [I] do not *yet* know. [I] **eagerly** _**anticipate**_ the c h a n c e to ^grow^ -together-, getting to know the **woman** !you! will *become*, and _**falling in love**_ a little m o r e _every day_. [I] _promise_ to _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ !you! through w h a t e v e r **LIFE** may bring us."

"!I!, !Rose!Emma!Weasley!, take [you], [Scorpius[Hyperion]Malfoy], to be my _*partner*_, _**loving**_ what !I! know of [you], and _trusting_ what !I! do not *yet* know. !I! **eagerly** _**anticipate**_ the c h a n c e to ^grow^ -together-, getting to know the **man** [you] will *become*, and _**falling in love**_ a little m o r e _every day_. !I! _promise_ to _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ [you] through w h a t e v e r **LIFE** may bring us."

Within 2two2 _weeks_ !Rose! _discovers_ !she! is ***pregnant***.

_*May 20, 2023*_

They have a ¡son¡: ¡Taurus¡Scorpius¡Malfoy¡.

Soon they FIND out that ¡he¡ is allergic to *chocolate*, but still _**loves**_ e a t i n g.

After a few _years_, ¡he¡ isn't making the _best_ **choices**, even for a 5five5 _year_ old.

"[Scorpius], !I! know !I've! _asked_ [you] m a n y times already, but **NOW** will [you] consider having {another child}?"

And this time [he] *grins* _mischievously_ and races !her! ^upstairs^.

_*August 19, 2029*_

!Rose! P U S H E S out a _healthy_ baby {girl}: {Aine{Devyn}Malfoy}.

(!Rose! had a l w a y s _**loved**_ *Celtic* names)

And a **couple** _years_ later, even though their -kids- are o p p o s i t e s and _both_ -a w k w a r d- in **different** ways, they couldn't have been more *PERFECT* in !Rose! and [Scorpius'] _minds_.

**AN:** Wow. This is exactly 2,000 words...um anyways, hope you enjoyed. :) OC spots are still open and wanted, the forms on the first chapter and I don't feel like typing it all out again...plot ideas are also still welcome, if you have anything you'd like to see. XD

Oh, a note about Aine...according to my (slightly) crazy best friend, it is pronounced own-uh.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	3. HugoEliza

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, all goes to J.K. Rowling.

HugoEliza

Hugo is **exhausted** when he c o m e s -back- to the **Gryffindor** Common Room.

It's the 3third3 _week_ of -school- in his 1first1 _year_ and already he isn't sure HOW he can h a n d l e it.

His **o n l y** good _friends_ are his !sister! (always arguing with [Malfoy]) and his **cousins**.

He's so **exhausted** that he falls *asleep* while t a l k i n g to **them**.

His *sleep* has N E V E R felt so _good_.

When he wakes up there is a girl looking at him _curiously_.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi! I'm ElizaCreevey! Our _parents_ knew **each other**!"

He _thinks_ for a tiny bit then r e m e m b e r s.

"**Oh** yeah! Your -dad- was the (brother) of the )guy( who always took **pictures** of `Harry`!"

He then r e m e m b e r s that )Colin( died.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I _completely_ f o r g o t that )he( died..."

She *shrugs* and **replies**

"It's o k a y, I never _knew_ )him(.

"_Your_ name's Hugo right?"

"**Yup**, that's me."

"Cool, wanna 0eat0 _breakfast_ _**together**_?"

"Sure!"

And it's the *beginning* of a great **friendship**.

When Eliza starts dating _Neale_, a Ravenclaw a _year_ above them, in the **summer** before _fourth year_, he is **t h r i l l e d** for her.

And she is **t h r i l l e d** for him when near the *beginning* of _fourth year_ he and his long-term crush, the **Gryffindor** Jeanette start _**dating**_.

After all, ¿who? wouldn't _want_ their _best friends_ to have the _**best**_?

_Both_ of their _**relationships**_ start to grow weaker, until in their _fifth year_, _they_ all _**break up**_.

"Hey, Jeanette?"

"Yes, Hugo?"

"I just...don't...really have any _**romantic**_ feelings for you a n y m o r e. It's just _boiled_ into *friendship*."

To his _s u r p r i s e_, she **BEAMS** at him.

"Oh, I'm so _**glad**_, I feel the s a m e way!

"I didn't _want_ to have a **BIG** _horrible_ break-up and _r u i n_ our *friendship*, so I didn't _mention_ it."

_They_ -hug- each other, *s m i l e*, and Jeanette stays with her **friends** while Hugo goes to sit with Eliza and _Neale_.

A _week_ l a t e r, Eliza and _Neale_ _b_r_e_a_k_ u-p a LOT less peacefully.

"_**Dating**_ you is killing who _I_ _**am**_. This is ending **NOW**."

"W H A T? _HOW_ can it be -kil-ling- you?

"**We** just w e r e who **we** are! How can you SAY _that_?"

He -s h i f t s- **uncomfortably**.

"It just _is_. *Accept* it, Eliza, **we're** D O N E."

She stares at him, her -lip- _w-o_b-b_l-i_n-g and 'tears' starting to _brim_ in her **eyes** before r u n n i n g off to find Hugo.

He just -hugs- her and l e t s her 'cry'.

_They_ still aren't _**feeling**_ anything, just are the **best friends** they could *wish* for.

_April_ of that _year_ Hugo starts dating _Sasha_, a fourth-year (Hufflepuff).

They both t h i n k that **this** could be what they're *looking* for.

Eliza starts dating **John** just before O. W. L. S., and they both _enjoy_ being together, but know it isn't -perfect-.

Then comes _October_ of their _sixth year_.

"Sorry, Hugo, you're not the 1one1."

He is in *S H O C K* and he goes to the _kitchens_ that night and convinces the **house elves** to let him get **drunk**.

Needless to say, it was a BAD mistake.

Eliza refuses to help his ^hangover^ the next morning

("You should've _known_ better!")

And the _day_ just gets even **worse**.

But the _SUN_ comes o u t after some _time_ until end of year exams.

Shockingly Eliza and **John** were still _**dating**_, until Eliza told **him** she had _**feelings**_ for another.

**He** admits to the _same_ and they w a l k o f f, feeling a m-i-x of _bittersweet_.

After all, they **DID** o r i g i n a l l y have _**feelings**_ for each other.

Finally the beginning of _seventh year_.

Hugo and Eliza *share* a -compartment-, as always, except this _time_, _they_ don't let a n y o n e else share.

"So, Hugo, I have a _question_ that I want to ask you, but **only** if you answer me honestly."

"Of course, 'Liza. _What's up_?"

"How do you _**feel**_ about me?"

Hugo *pauses* and -thinks- for a few _seconds_.

"Well, you're my **best friend** of course, but I -think- that I might be s t a r t i n g to *crush* on you."

She starts to _smile_ then gives him a **big** -hug-.

"Me too! So, um, do you want to, you know, _give it a shot_?"

He puts his arm -a r o u n d- her _shoulders_.

"**Sure, why not?** Let's just be _careful_ it doesn't ruin our **friendship**."

"Of course!" She _smiles_ and _**kisses**_ his c h e e k.

_They_ take their N. E. W. T. S. and _graduate_ from Hogwarts.

The _couple_ moves into the **same flat**, and their _**relationship**_ keeps g r o w i n g .

_*March 14, 2025*_

It's **game night**, as Hugo *insists* on doing _once a week_.

"So, Hugo, what **games** are we playing _tonight_?"

"Well, I was _thinking_ to go with a kind of muggle theme- **dominoes**, _go fish_, and _Hangman_.

"_How does that sound?"_

She *laughs* and agrees e a s i l y.

Hugo wins **both** -games- of **dominoes** while Eliza _wins_ 3three3 -games- of _Go Fish_.

After a _couple_ rounds of Hangman, Hugo makes a _very special phrase_.

"**_ _ _ _"**

"Um, A!" Hugo adds an A. "E!" Hugo adds an E.

"I!" 1One1 I. "O?" Still, there's another O.

Eliza bites her _lip_, then risks "U?" and there is 1one1.

"**_i_ _ou _a_ _e"**

"Hmm…S?" Hugo draws the g a l l o w s.

"L?" He _writes_ in two L's. "F?" A head is +added+.

"H?" A body is drawn. "K?" The left arm is +added+.

"M?" Two M's are _written_ in, but **neither** in the 1first1 w o r d .

"**_ill _ou ma_ me"**

She *_gasps*_ then -quickly- guesses "W, Y, R!"

Hugo *smiles* and the _phrase is completed_.

"_**Will you marry me" **_

And he p u l l s out the box that was in his _pocket_ holding the _**ring**_.

She _**squeals**_ and _hugs_ him.

"_Yes, yes, yes, YES!"_

The _months_ pass fairly s l o w l y as they are the last of the (immediate) **Weasley family** to get _**married**_.

_*January 28, 2026*_

Finally it is _time_ to get _**married**_.

Hugo is at the **front of the church** watching Eliza w a l k d o w n the _aisle_.

**Who** knew that the 2two2 **Gryffindor** _best friends_ would -eventually- get _**married**_?

Perhaps a *few*, but _most people_ only e x p e c t e d them to be _best friends_ ~forever~.

"I, HugoArthurWeasley, choose you ElizaMarieCreevey to be my _**wife**_, to _respect_ you in your **successes** and in your **failures**, to _care_ for you in sickness and in health, to _nurture_ you, and to ^grow^ with you t h r o u g h o u t the _**seasons**_ of **LIFE**."

"I, ElizaMarieCreevey, choose you HugoArthurWeasley to be my _**husband**_, to _respect_ you in your **successes** and in your **failures**, to _care_ for you in sickness and in health, to _nurture_ you, and to ^grow^ with you t h r o u g h o u t the _**seasons**_ of **LIFE**."

_*December 25, 2026*_

"So **what's** your big _present_, 'Liza?"

She rubs her *_belly*_. "You know our _nightly_ **activities**, _right_?"

Hugo frowns, but nods. _"What about them?"_

Eliza r o l l s her **eyes**. "!Rose! is _right_, you DEFINITELY inherited **Ron's** genes."

"Hey! I take **offense** to t h a t!"

"Well, honey, I'm _**pregnant**_."

He _gasps_ and **drops** the _fruit_ he was holding. "R e a l l y? Can I feel?"

"Well, you _could_, but you wouldn't be f e e l i n g the (baby) kick yet."

"_Oh okay."_ But he still gets ^up^ and rubs her _tummy_.

_*September 9, 2027*_

Eliza g a s p s and _out_ comes their _little baby_ (girl).

Hugo sees (her) and whispers "(She's) *beautiful*!"

Eliza holds her (daughter) and **agrees**

**(Mostly) together,** _they_ say "(Shoushana(Marlene)Weasley)."

_They_ take c a r e of (her), and **after some**_ time_ _they_ try for *another*.

But **whatever** _they_ do, Eliza seems to not be able to get _**pregnant**_ again.

"You know, Hugo, I think that _maybe_ (Shana) is enough.

"Are you **sure**, Eliza?"

_They_ both l o o k at (Shoushana), _crawling_ and being **very** close to walking, and _they_ _know_ that (she) is enough.

(Shoushana) is their **all**.

**AN:** So, today (Monday) I just noticed that I made a couple of mistakes with my recurring character themes between the first two chapters... I am changing Roxanne's to :Roxanne: and Lorcan's to +Lorcan+. And I think that's all you need to know about that for now.

AAAAAH! Today (Tuesday) I got into Pottermore! EEP! I'm RoseStorm48, feel free to add me. :) Oh and by the way, I hate the phrase "What's up?". Just random.

Okay finally Wednesday. I'll try to keep up weekly updates, but those of you who don't know, I'm in _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ at my school and that's gonna take up a lot of time plus and homework and all that jazz. And Pottermore. XD

**You know what would encourage me to keep up weekly updates?**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	4. AlbusEsther

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AlbusEsther

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Sorting Hat calls out as it _sits_ on -Albus-Potter's- head.

A bit of a **surprise**, but *much* better than getting _Slytherin_.

-He- sits down next to _another first year_ with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, )I'm( )Tyler)Boot(.

")I( didn't expect a -Potter- to be in Ravenclaw."

"**Neither** did -I-!"

**They** grin and w a t c h as Al's _cousin_ !Rose! is sorted into **Gryffindor** where she *immediately* glares at [Malfoy].

Figures, her dad **IS** Ron after all.

**They** get back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, a n s w e r i n g the question on the door and _**happily**_ go to bed.

The next _day_ they make *sure* to get to all classes on time, and have **already** started studying to get ^ahead^ in class.

-Al- makes a _discreet_ stop at his ±brother± where ±James± groans, but hands him a _silky object_.

Later that _night_, )Tyler( is **amazed** at the _cloak_ and they sneak to the *kitchens*.

Throughout the _year_ their **adventures** continue _incorporating_ small p r a n k s but also managing to become 2second2 and 3third3 highest _students_ in their _year_.

(3Three3 _guesses_ as to !who! is number 1one1)

The next _year_ a p p r o a c h e s quickly and their **attention** is caught by the _last person_:

"*~Zabini,*~Esther~*!"

-Al- leans over to )Tyler( and *whispers* "Her (dad) was a **Death Eater**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

And *~she~* walks calmly over, the barest of _smiles_ on her face and *~she~* seats *~herself~* next to )Tyler(.

"Hello, *~I'm~* *~Esther~*," *~She~* tells them shyly.

")I'm( )Tyler)Boot( and this is -Albus-Potter-."

The **response** is a half-hearted shove.

"-AL-Potter- and his name's **really** )Ty(."

*~Esther~* frowns. "My name doesn't shorten…"

"Sure it does, *~Es~*!" )Tyler( _protests_.

*~She~* looks at )him(, mock horrified.

"_No! It doesn't_!"

"Hey, *~you~* have a _brother_ in our year, right *~Es~*?" -Al- asks.

"**Don't** call *~me~* *~Es~*! And yes, *~I~* do, _Andrew_. _He's_ an idiot."

And **they** all start _laughing_ hysterically.

The *newest* Ravenclaw trio has been _born_.

Their _friendship_ ^grows^ and ^grows^, with a few minor _fights_, and *~Esther~* always a little **shy** around -Al-.

Finally a **strange** event o c c u r s.

|Alice|Longbottom|, the object of ±James'± affections, tries to get -Al- to _**date**_ |her|.

"Uh, no, |you're| not in _**love**_ with -me-, |you're| trying to get ±James± to **mellow** out."

"_Please_, just do this _once_? EVEN if it's just to get ±James± to be more realistic?"

He *sighs*, but _agrees_. "**Fine**. But **only** once."

|She| exhales in _relief_. "Thanks so much, -Al-! |I| owe -you- 1one1!"

-He- hugs |her| awkwardly, |she| just doesn't _fit_, and says **"See you later!"**

±James± is **mad** beyond b e l i e f when ±he± hears the _news_, and even worse when he confronts -Al-.

"**WHAT** are -you- _thinking_! -You- _KNOW_ that ±I± _**love**_ |her|!"

"-I'm- just _trying_ something out, ±James±. It'll be over (soon)."

But it lasts much l o n g e r than (soon), and gets n-o-w-h-e-r-e.

All the _time_ ±James± gets more _angry_ and *~Esther~* becomes more sad.

Finally after 6six6 _months_ -Albus- works up the **courage** to tell |Alice| that it isn't working.

|She| shrugs and says "_Alright_."

-Albus- was right on her motives, |she| had wanted ±James± to become more **reasonable**.

And *ultimately*, he _had_.

The next _year_ *~Esther~* dates a Ravenclaw in the _year_ below them, _Neale_.

But, considering his h_i_s_t_o_r_y with girls, how _he_ was a c t i n g, and *~Esther's~* (secret) _**crush**_ it wasn't to be.

It didn't last l o n g, only 2two2 _months_ before *~Esther~* can't handle **anymore**.

"Look, _Neale_, this isn't working."

"No, it isn't your h_i_s_t_o_r_y with girls, it's that _you_ aren't **right** for *~me~*."

"**GOODBYE** _Neale_."

Finally the next _year_, their 6sixth6 and 5fifth5 _year_, -Al- becomes a w a r e of his feelings.

-He- passes *~Esther~* a note before _rushing_ off to Herbology without another word.

_Hey, Es, wanna be my girlfriend?_

_Circle __**YES**__ or __**NO**__, and hand back when possible. :)_

*~Esther~* reads the note and squeals so **loudly** that the entire c o r r i d o r turns to stare at *~her~*.

Her _brother_ is in the crowd so *~she~* runs over to hug _him_ and w h i s p e r in his ear.

"-Al- asked *~me~* to be his _**girlfriend**_!"

_Andrew_ stiffens, but hugs *~her~* back.

"We'll talk at l u n c h."

*~She~* sighs, but knows there is no escaping it.

At l u n c h *~she~* and _Andrew_ walk a little ways away from the **Great Hall**.

"Okay, we're _talking_, now what?"

"_I_ don't want *~you~* _**dating**_ a -Potter-."

"_Andrew_, -he's- a Ravenclaw, surely -he- can't be as **bad** as ±James±."

"-He- still isn't to be _trusted_."

"And _you_ really don't have a **say** in this."

*~She~* runs off before -he- can keep _arguing_.

The _years_ fly by and soon -Albus- is graduating and buying a _flat_.

Then *~Esther~* graduates and moves in with -Albus-.

_*December 25, 2023*_

It's **Christmas** morning and _they're_ both racing downstairs like _little kids_.

_They_ both grab their first **present** and tear into it.

-Al- receives his annual **Weasley** sweater to wear for the _dinner_ later that night.

*~Esther~* gets a _beautiful_ necklace from her _brother_.

_They_ both receive interesting books and lots of great **candy** from )Tyler(, who's coming by later.

Naturally, ;Fred;, ±James± and **George** have sent them _prank_ equipment.

_They_ keep o p e n i n g until *~Esther~* gets to a small **present** from -Albus-.

Being a Ravenclaw and coming from a _Slytherin_ **family**, *~she~* has a pretty good idea of what it is.

Nonetheless, *~she~* tears open the _paper_ and opens the box to find a _shimmery_ silver _**ring**_.

*~She~* turns to -Albus-, and finds -him- down on a knee.

"*~Esther*~Daphne~*Zabini~*, will *~you~* _**marry**_ -me-?"

*~She~* responds by _squealing_ and hugging him, saying "_**Yes**_!"

)Tyler( stops by and is extremely **happy** for the 2two2 of _them_, before sharing his own news.

)He( and Jeanette are getting _**married**_ also, )he( had _**proposed**_ a few days before **Christmas** and decided to s u r p r i s e them.

This launches _huge_ rounds of group hugs and _they_ all are just so..._**HAPPY**_.

At the **Weasley** _dinner_ later, everyone is *thrilled*.

3Three3 days later, ;Fred; and "Marian" get _**married**_.

Then next _year_ 3LucyƸ and +Lorcan+ are married in _June_.

Finally it's -Albus- and *~Esther's~* turn.

_*November 22, 2024*_

*~Esther~* walks down the aisle in _glimmery_ w h i t e **proudly**.

-Albus- stares at *~her~*, so _**excited**_ and shocked that it's actually _happening_.

"On this _day_, **November 22, 2024**, -I-, -Albus-Severus-Potter-, join -myself- to *~you~* *~Esther*~Daphne~*Zabini~*, before this company. **May** our _days_ be l o n g, and **may** _they_ be _seasoned_ with _**love**_, understanding and _**respect**_."

"On this _day_, **November 22, 2024**, *~I~*, *~Esther*~Daphne~*Zabini~*, join *~myself~* to -you- -Albus-Severus-Potter-, before this company. **May** our _days_ be l o n g, and **may** _they_ be _seasoned_ with _**love**_, understanding and _**respect**_."

_They_ decide to wait a couple _months_ before trying for a /baby/.

Then at last, it is _March_ and *~Esther~* **happily** a n n o u n c e s that _they_ have a /baby/ coming.

_*December 15, 2025*_

*~Esther~* _gasps_ and **screams**, but at LAST a /beautiful/baby/boy/ is pushed out.

"His _name_ should be /Yinsey/Lancelot/Potter/."

*~Esther~* stares at -him-.

"-You're- **kidding**, _right_?"

-Albus- frowns. "No..."

*~Esther~* sighs and _mutters_ something under her b r e a t h sounding *suspiciously* like "**Definitely** inherited his `father's` naming skills."

"How about **this**, -you- can decide 1one1 _name_ and *~I'll~* pick the _other_."

-Albus- considers it for a _moment_ and agrees.

"His 1first1 _name_ will be /Yinsey/."

"And his **full** _name_ is /Yinsey/Harry/Potter/."

/Yinsey/ is a **very** adorable /baby/.

And just after /he/ turns 1one1, *~Esther~* shares that *~she~* is _**pregnant**_ again.

_*October 27, 2027*_

*~Esther~* pushes out an _adorable_ baby \girl\ this time.

"\Zenibelia\Flayme\Potter\."

"**Veto**. Our baby \girl\ isn't going to be named \Zagaboblia\ or whatever."

"**Finee**, her first _name_ can be \Flayme\."

"\Flayme\Alice\Potter\."

A couple of _months_ later, _they_ feel e x h a u s t e d from the \baby\, but so _**happy**_.

_They_ put \Flayme\ in her crib and walk to /Yinsey's/ room to tuck /him/ in.

/He/ is _sleeping_ soundly so _they_ each _**kiss**_ his forehead and *~Esther~* pulls his blankets ^up^ just a **little** more.

The 4four4 occupants of the **house** are all _**smiling**_.

**AN:** So, I got really behind in homework this weekend, then on Tuesday I had a lull in it and cancelled rehearsal so I finished writing this. Then Wednesday, I can't find the document so I could freeversify it. -_- not very happy.

Now, today, Thursday, I just freeversified six pages nearly non-stop! :O it was hard keeping myself going, but I just thought of you all reading it. :)

Also, a note about the names, don't want to offend anyone if they happen to like the names, just joking around. :)

OCs and plot ideas are always welcome! :D

**Please review! XD**


	5. ChrisDominique

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

ChrisDominique

/Dominique/Weasley\ was always the _different_ one of her **family**.

While her **siblings** were fascinated by her parents fighting for _muggles_ and _muggleborns_, she can't help but wonder WHY they did it.

While ¡Victoire! And \Louis/ tried to use their _***charm***_ only when necessary,

(Not that it worked)

/Dominique\ wanted the **guys** to f a l l for /her\ quickly.

Therefore, it was no **surprise** when /she\ was the first **Weasley** in _Slytherin_.

To /her\ at least.

Her **family** was still under d e l u s I o n s and was completely shocked.

But /she\ just kept _***charming***_ all that /she\ could and _manipulating_ to her advantage.

It wasn't until a _girl_ started _**flirting**_ with /her\ that /she\ finally toned it down (a bit).

/Dominique\ had no doubt that /she\ was |straight|.

Nonetheless, /she\ continued her _**flirting**_ and the guys continued their _**flirting**_.

/She\ makes it to the end of the _year_ with okay grades.

Her parents are proud of ¡Victoire! and her grades.

/Dominique\, not so much, although _Fleur_ does u n d e r s t a n d .

_She_ had been quite the *_**charmer* **__herself_.

The next _year_, 'Christopher'Nott' arrives at _Hogwarts_.

**They** both hate muggles because of their **families**, _muggle-loving_ and muggle-hating.

**They** both _**love**_ to hold all the c a r d s.

**They** both are _***charmers*.**_

_In other words_, **they** seem to be perfect for each other.

So **they** start _**dating**_ until 2two2 _months_ later /Dominique\ finds 'Chris' in a –broom-closet- with some random –Hufflepuff-.

/Dominique\ sighs and breaks up with him before _moving on_ to date a fifth-year Ravenclaw.

While _**dating**_ him, /she\ makes _friends_ with his `sister', `Zinnia', in the _year_ above her.

They become very –close-, and when /she\ breaks up with the guy, whose name /she\ can't even _remember_, /she\ hooks _him_ and `Zin' up.

It doesn't go well.

The next _year_, 'Chris' gets /her\ to _**date**_ 'him' again.

It goes _slightly better_ than last time, lasting 4four4 _months_.

This time 'Chris' finds /Dominique\ with a fourth-year **Gryffindor**.

"Tut tut /Dominique\, _cheating_ on 'me', now, are /we\?

"Well, it's not _cheating_ anymore. **Bye**!"

/Dominique\ _laughs_.

Even breaking up with /her\ 'he' is one of the _funniest_ people e v e r.

So the _years_ pass with them _**dating**_ **on** and off, each finding a _new person_ each time in between.

At one point 'Chris' tries dating a guy for the **heck** of it.

The next _day_ 'he's' back with /Dominique\, t e l l I n g /her\

"'I' am **definitely** NOT bi or gay."

/Dominique\ nearly dies of _laughter_; /she\ had _known_ that from their _**first kiss**_.

'He' ends up **daring** her to **date** a girl on their next break-up.

But, /she\ isn't a **Gryffindor**; /she\ goes with a _Slytherin_ way of getting o u t of it.

Which **somehow** involves a n n o u n c I n g to the **Great Hall** that she's a chicken.

All too soon /Dominique\ is _graduating_ and –working- at _Witch Weekly_.

/She\ doesn't _think_ it's the best –job-, but hey, it pays the **bills** and she fits in p e r f e c t l y there.

Then 'Chris' graduates and **they** start _**dating**_, for about the 10tenth10 _time_ now.

**They** share a flat and for once neither is c h e a t i n g on the _other_.

Suddenly, **tragedy** strikes in the form of ¡Victoire!.

/Dominique\ realizes /she\ was –closer- to her ¡sister! than /she\ _thought_ /she\ was.

_All_ of her **family** is constantly c r y i n g, while _Teddy_ sinks into depression.

'Chris' _feels_ her pain, ¿who? hadn't known the b e a u t I f u l **Gryffindor**?

_They_ grow –closer- and both start **pulling** each other ^out^ of their _depression_.

Their _**love**_ **blossoms** much m o r e than it ever had _before_.

_Perhaps_ because **they're** more s e r I o u s about it than _ever_ before, while still retaining their _humor_.

_*September 18, 2020*_

'Chris' decides to take /Dominique\ on a w a l k.

"So…/Dominique\…"

"Yes, 'Christopher'?"

'He' sticks out his t o n g u e at her.

"Anyways, /Dom\, what is your _favorite_ **color**?"

/She\ stops, frowning, and l o o k s at 'him'.

"Don't 'you' know it's **fuschia**?"

"_What_ **time** is it?"

"'You' have a watch 'you' k n o w…"

"_How_ **are** /ya\?"

"_Honestly_, a little f r e a k e d out."

"_How_ do /you\ **FEEL**?"

"Um…didn't /I\ **just** _answer_ that?"

"How much wood could a _woodchuck_ **chuck** if a _woodchuck_ could **chuck** wood?"

"Does it m a t t e r? Let's leave _zoology_ for _Luna_, **Rolf**, and =Lysander=."

"_Don't_ /you\ ever **answer** a question –directly-?"

"_Bangladesh_."

'Chris' can't keep up his **façade** for this, 'he' bursts out _laughing_.

Then _quickly_ goes –back- to asking questions.

"_How's_ the **weather**?"

"'Honey', **we're** _outside_. Seriously, just SAY what 'you' want to SAY."

"_Would_ /you\ like **fries** with that?"

/Dominique\ stares at 'him'. "'Dear', are you _okay_?"

"_Would_ /you\ like a delicious (Bertie(Bott's(Every)Flavor)Bean)?"

"**Since when** have (Bertie(Bott's) been "delicious"?

"/I\ think **we** need to get 'you' _home_ and check 'you' for diseases."

"Wait, let 'me' just ask 1one1 more _question_."

'He' pulls out a box and gets down on a **knee**.

"/Dominique/Gabrielle\Weasley\, will /you\ _**marry**_ 'me'?"

/Dom\ rolls her _eyes_ and ^pulls him up^.

"Of **course** /I'll\ _**marry**_ 'you'.

"/I'm\ kind of **surprised** 'you' didn't ask /me\ what my _middle name_ is though."

'Chris' facepalms 'himself'.

"'I' **KNEW** 'I' was missing a _question_!"

_*July 7, 2021*_

/Dominique\ f l o a t s down the aisle in her _beautiful_ _**wedding**_ robes.

'Chris' has to **fight** the urge to wolf-whistle at /her\

(This is his _**wedding**_, gosh darnit, not some casual _**date**_!)

"Because 'I' _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ /you\, /Dominique/Gabrielle\Weasley\, and want to fill your _heart_ with grace, these things 'I' **promise**, 'I', 'Christopher'Theodore'Nott', will do: to tell /you\ what is _true_, that /you\ might touch whom you –embrace-; to put aside my _view_, and p a i n t my /portrait/ from your \place\; to give /you\ ample space; to make our **battles** few, and _**love**_ the child (behind) the face: And that **we** might make 1one1 of 2two2, too |deep| to know, too v a s t to _trace_. Because 'I' _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ /you\, these things 'I' **promise** 'I' will do."

"Because /I\ _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ 'you', 'Christopher'Theodore'Nott', and want to fill your _heart_ with grace, these things /I\ **promise** /I\, /Dominique/Gabrielle\Weasley\, will do: to tell 'you' what is _true_, that 'you' might touch whom you –embrace-; to put aside my _view_, and p a i n t my /portrait/from your \place\; to give 'you' ample space; to make our **battles** few, and _**love**_ the child (behind) the face: And that **we** might make 1one1 of 2two2, too |deep| to know, too v a s t to _trace_. Because /I\ _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ 'you', these things /I\ **promise** /I\ will do."

Later, /Dom\ asked 'Chris' "Why did **we** choose those l o n g vows –anyways-?"

'He' _laughs_ and gives her a –hug-.

The 2two2 of them d e c i d e to wait around a _year_ or so before trying for a /child|, just to **make sure** their financial situation is okay.

Then a 2two2 _weeks_ before their first-year _**anniversary**_, /Dominique\ lets it be known that she has a /kid| that /she's\ carrying.

_*March 25, 2023*_

There little child is a /boy|.

**They** had the n a m e s planned out ahead of _time_, and the -male- name is:

"/Austin/Christopher|Nott|".

Luckily for /Dominique\, /she\ had made 'Chris' **promise** that they would try for a |girl/ if there /first| wasn't `one`.

But, 'Chris' pulls 1one1 on /her\ and makes her w a i t for a couple of _years_ before /Dom\ goes off of contraceptive potions again.

_*October 10, 2026*_

/Dom\ gets her _little_ |girl/.

"|Arielle|Dominique/Nott/."

/Austin| is fascinated by his |little|sister/ and they become _best friends_.

For the _time_ being, at least.

/Dominique\ and 'Chris' decide to take a _wizard_ **family** –photo-.

It takes some _time_ for |Arielle/ to stop f u s s i n g.

Then /Austin| decides to pull a **temper tantrum**.

But, hey, **they've** got _time_ and **they** want the p e r f e c t –picture-.

Finally it h a p p e n s when (nobody's) expecting it.

/Dominique\ is ^bouncing^ |Arielle/ up in the a i r and the –photo- catches |Arielle/ at her ^p^e^a^k^.

'Chris' has an arm (around) /Dom's\ -waist- and is _looking_ fondly at |Arielle/ and /Dom/.

/Austin| is _watching_ w i d e – e y e d from in front of them, **scared** for his |little|sister/, but kind of _jealous_ also.

_All in all_, it's the p e r f e c t **family** –picture-.

**AN:** That was probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter. I thought it would be the longest, but it actually seems to be the shortest. Oh well, weird. And I literally just freeversified the last three pages of this during rehearsal. ^^

Something I've been forgetting to mention: I don't own the wedding vows, I found all of them online. And I also found "Don't you ever answer a question directly?" "Bangladesh" online, so that isn't mine either.

To my anon reviewer: Thanks! :) did you want to make an OC?

**That's all, please leave a review! :D**


	6. JamesAlice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

JamesAlice

**BANG!**

An *explosion* was heard throughout the _Great Hall_.

Every (Hufflepuff's) hair turned either y e l l o w or **black**.

At the **Gryffindor** table ±James±Potter± and ;Fred;Weasley; were _laughing_ hysterically.

Most (Puffs) were proud of their hair, after all, they had always been **proud** of themselves.

But one, |Alice|Longbottom| by name, was not happy in the least.

|She| marched over to ±James±.

"±James±Potter±!

"|I| do **NOT** appreciate my hair being d_i-f_f-e_r-e_n-t colors, so please don't do that next time."

±James± is –staring- at |Alice|| thoughtfully when ;Fred; interjects:

"Hey, ;I; helped with it too!"

"But ;you; weren't the **main** instigator."

|She| turns back to ;James;.

"Okay, ±Potter±?"

"**Yes**, |Alice| d e a r!"

|She| frowned, "±You± can drop the "d e a r", ±Potter±."

"Yes, |Alice| *honey*!"

|Alice| -facepalmed- and walked a w a y.

Once |she| was gone, ±James± turned to ;Fred; and told ;him; "±I± think ±I'm± in _**love**_."

±He± was utterly **surprised** when ;Fred; -facepalmed- also and went to talk to |Alice|.

±James± decides to _prank_ |her| more to try to get |her| to talk to ±him± again.

±He± turns |her| into a *talking*canary* for a _day_ with the help of ;Fred;.

|She| is extremely **mad**, but somehow r e s i s t s the urge to talk to ±him±.

|She| wouldn't want to give ±him± *satisfaction*, now, would |she|?

So, now ±he± switches her s h o e s with ones that ^fly^ to ±him±.

|Alice| still isn't **thrilled**, but talks to ±him± to negotiate for her shoes back.

One day ±he± charms |her| so that the **only** p h r a s e s |she| can say are:

"|I| _**love**_ ±James±Sirius±Potter±!" and "Please p a s s the mashed potatoes."

And ±he± also made it so |she| could only write those phrases plus:

"Yes, no, maybe so, maybe later, I don't know." and "Playing connect the dots is fun!"

|Alice| held out that time, but in the end |she| couldn't resist w a l k i n g up to ±him±.

"**ALJOAEIHRWALWHEOWHRWJNLF!"**

Then |she| w a l k e d away.

The _years_ continued like that, with the -frequency -of pranks decreasing.

In fourth _year_ ±James± and ;Fred; decide that **they're** tired of living up to their _namesakes_.

**They** vow to pull one **prank** in a school year, and just do what **they** want.

This helps cause |Alice| to become more _comfortable_ and |she| starts _**dating**_ =Lysander=Scamander= in the middle of her fifth _year_.

±James±, being jealous, tries _**dating**_ Kelsey, a **Gryffindor**.

However, they only last 2two2 _days_ because Kelsey cannot stand his staring at |Alice| 24/7.

|Alice| lasts a *little* longer, but cannot hide her crush any longer by the end of the _year_, and breaks up with =Lysander=.

|She| _almost_ gets back with =him= after ±James± all but throws a **party**.

The next _year_, ±James± pulls a prank on the **Halloween Feast**, and spikes everyone's drinks.

±He± f o r g e t s to not spike his own, and _somehow_ manages to get *drunk* from it.

So, |Alice| returns the favor by spiking his drink with _Veritaserum_ while ±he± is still drunk and makes some $money$ by letting _people_ ask ?questions? and charging a $sickle$ per question.

|She| probably gets around 40 $galleons$ from that.

At the end, |she| asks her own ?question?.

"±James±, what would make ±you± become more…_normal_…when it comes to |me|?

"±You± always go **CRAZY**.

"How can |I| f i x this?"

"_**Date**_ my brother –Albus-.

"±I'll± be **really** jealous at first, but it'll get to ±me± e v e n t u a l l y."

"_Thank you_ ±James±. Go to b e d."

|She| administers the antidote and helps ±him± get to the seventh floor before going to her own common **room**.

2Two2 _days_ later |she| convinces –Albus- to _**date**_ |her|, regardless of how –a-w-k-w-a-r-d- |she| FINDS it.

_But, hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

|Alice| tries so hard not to _crumple_ at the glares |she| and –Albus- receive, but *somehow* manages it.

±James± feels his _**heart**_ break every time ±he± sees either of them.

±He± confronts –Albus- multiple times, but s o m e h o w it never works.

Finally –Albus- breaks up with |Alice| and ±James± does a mini **celebration** in the kitchens by ±himself±.

It's a huge **improvement**, but still not *perfect*.

|Alice| tells ±him± that ±he± has the rest of the _year_, and if ±he's± "normal" by seventh _year_ |she| will _**date**_ ±him±.

Naturally, ±James± goes **crazy** and tries his hardest.

However, ±he± doesn't get it right until _October_.

Ironically a _year_ since |Alice| had s t a r t e d trying to get ±him± to be "normal".

_They_ start dating and |Alice| starts really **enjoying** |herself|.

(Neville(, however, is very c o n f u s e d as to how his |daughter| went from hating to ±James± to _**dating**_ ±him±.

Oh well. (He( was sure he would FIND out soon.

_They_ both graduate the next _year_, and ±James± tries _**proposing**_ to |Alice| that _day_.

|She| s m i l e s and *winks* at ±him±, saying "Not yet."

The _couple_ continues _**dating**_ and ±James± tries _**proposing**_ again on her _birthday_, *_February 27*._

|She| s m i l e s again and *winks*, "Not yet."

±James± waits and _**dates**_ |her| longer still, and tries _again_ on New Year's Eve.

_*December 31, 2022*_

±James± hides the same ring in a s e a s h e l l.

±He± then places the s h e l l on a nearby beach and puts a **note** by it saying:

Do **NOT** touch the shell.

±He± puts a timer on the **note**, to disintegrate when ±he± presses a button.

±He± goes back and picks up |Alice| and _they_ **apparate** to the beach.

Unfortunately, there is a )muggle) (nearby).

A quick *obliviate* takes care of )him).

The _two_ _**hold hands**_ with _each other_ and w a l k down the beach, making _**lovey faces**_ at each other.

Finally _they_ reach the s h e l l, the outside **note** long gone.

"Hey look, |Alice|, what a *pretty* s h e l l!"

|Alice| oohs at the sight and goes to grab it.

|She| brings it back and ^opens^ it, slightly _puzzled_ when |she| finds it can open, until |she| remembers ±who± |she's| with.

±James± **grins** when ±he± sees her face, ±he± just **KNOWS** |she's| going to accept this time.

Then ±he± remembers ±he± should be on a knee and quickly drops down.

"Well, |Alice|, for the 3third3 _time_, will |you| _**marry**_ ±me±?"

|Alice| does the same s m i l e and *winks*, and ±James± feels so **frustrated**.

But then |she| shocks ±him±, and b r e a t h e s out a "yes".

±James± looks up, surprised and just starts **grinning** and (hugging) |her|.

"Hey, don't let it get to your ^head^ ±Potter±."

"±I± won't, |Miss|Future|Potter|!"

|Alice| groans, but is *laughing* at the same time.

_Time_ flies by and **soon** it's _time_ for a _**wedding**_.

_*June 12, 2022*_

|Alice| has a _hint_ of a smile as |she| w a l k s down the aisle, and ±James± has his broad **smile** on his face.

"±I±, ±James±Sirius±Potter±, have **finally** discovered the meaning of _**real love**_. For as long as ±I± live ±I± will _**love**_, _respect_ and **honor** |you|, |Alice|Kate|Longbottom|. ±I± will be –committed- to self-growth and to the growth of our _**relationship**_. ±I± promise to be _honest_ and to communicate my needs and ~feelings~, just as ±I± promise to listen to yours. ±I± will be f a i t h f u l to |you| in mind, **body**, and _spirit_. ±I± will be your *friend* and **life**partner** no matter what (life) brings to _us_. Today ±I± pledge my **commitment** to |you|."

"|I|, |Alice|Kate|Longbottom|, have **finally** discovered the meaning of _**real love**_. For as long as |I| live |I| will _**love**_, _respect_ and **honor** ±you±, ±James±Sirius±Potter±. |I| will be –committed- to self-growth and to the growth of our _**relationship**_. |I| promise to be _honest_ and to communicate my needs and ~feelings~, just as |I| promise to listen to yours. |I| will be f a i t h f u l to ±you± in mind, **body**, and _spirit_. |I| will be your *friend* and **life**partner** no matter what (life) brings to _us_. Today |I| pledge my **commitment** to ±you±."

±James± wants a %child% right away, of course, but |Alice| decides to have them w a i t for a little.

Not long, but enough so that ±James± is actually –calm- and understands what having a %child% will mean for _them_.

And a year later, |Alice| announces her _**pregnancy**_.

_*March 14, 2024*_

The first **Potter** %child% is born.

%Henry%Remus%Potter% is their %child%.

_They_ knew %he% had _Lily_, `Harry`, and -Albus'- eyes the moment %he% ^opened^ them.

|Alice| had to do all |she| could to keep ±James± from **bouncing** up and down with %Henry%.

Just after %he% turns six months, |Alice| announces her _**pregnancy**_ again.

_*July 31, 2025*_

^Evangeline^Anna^Potter^ shares or nearly shares a _birthday_ with both of her grandfathers.

They are, of course, both there and are **extremely** proud.

The happy _family_ of four grows closer, and it is no surprise when that December |Alice| announces her last carrying of a #child#.

"3Three3 is enough ±James±. |I| am not your **grandmother**."

_*September 2, 2026*_

#Scott#Neville#Potter# is the youngest of the immediate **Potter family**, although ~Lily~ is pregnant, and *~Esther~* p r o b a b l y will be soon.

Two _years_ later, a _Longbottom_ **family** reunion is held.

No need for a **Weasley** reunion, it happened _monthly_ at a minimum.

The **Potter children** got to saw their cousins, (Eve- and –Ryan) again.

±James± and |Alice| got to reunite with old **friends**.

And looking around, **everyone** thought

"This is an *awesome* **family**."

**AN: **I am so sorry guys. :( it bugs me so much how late this is. No really good excuse, school, homework, rehearsals, talent show, etc…updates will be slightly erratic now, but I hope I'll have things up more often than this.

**Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
